poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Chaser (class)
Chaser Chasers are sometimes looked at as a cruel type of Ace Trainer. Having learned the lesson of prey lost, they vow to never let anything escape their sight ever again. It is not the possibility of capturing the foe that compels them, it is their desire to defeat the foe and show the fleeing enemy who is the best. They teach their pokemon to trap foes and pursue them, even when they are in their energy form, returning to a Poke Ball. The Chaser is dangerous, sometimes letting their obsession get out of control – felling all foes that they meet is the only thing that satisfies their desires. Cross Classing Dirty Fighter: Chaser, 14 DEX 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Chaser Gifted Features 'No Escape' Static Activation League Illegal Static Target: A pokemon or trainer tries to flee during an encounter. Effect: The foe subtracts your STR modifier from their roll during the Escape Check. Someone using the Run Away ability must make a regular Escape Check to flee. 'Torrential Assault' Free Action League Legal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Trigger: A pokemon flees successfully or a trainer recalls their pokemon. Effect: Once per encounter, you may have an active pokemon make an attack on a pokemon as an Interrupt before they escape or are returned. If you are attacking a pokemon that has fainted and you lower them to -100% they must still make a death savings throw. Chaser Features 'Don’t Stop' Prerequisites: Chaser, 15 STR Free Action League Legal Daily - Every 7 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: A pokemon knocks out a foe. Effect: After knocking out a foe, you may make another Shift and use another Move in that same turn during the encounter. You may only activate this Feature once per pokemon per encounter. 'Finish Them!' Prerequisites: Chaser, 18 STR Free Action League Legal Daily - Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon using a damaging Move. Effect: Declare this Feature when a pokemon hits with a damaging Move. If the Move’s target has less than 10 HP after dealing damage, the pokemon faints. If the Move’s target has 10 or more HP, the target of Finish Them! loses 10 HP. Do not apply weakness or resistance when taking away HP with Finish Them! Do not apply stats when taking away HP with Finish Them! 'Finish Them! +' Prerequisites: Chaser, Finish Them! Free Action League Legal Daily - Every 5 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Your pokemon using a damaging Move. Effect: Declare this Feature when a pokemon hits with a damaging Move. If the Move’s target has less than 20 HP after dealing damage, the pokemon faints. If the Move’s target has 20 or more HP, the target of Finish Them! loses 20 HP. Do not apply weakness or resistance when taking away HP with Finish Them! Do not apply stats when taking away HP with Finish Them! This Feature replaces Finish Them! 'Natural High' Prerequisites: Chaser Static Activation League Legal Static Target: A pokemon knocks out a foe. Effect: After kno king out a foe, chose a stat other than HP. On that pokemon’s next turn during the encounter, that stat is raised 1 Combat Stage until the end of that turn. 'Natural High +' Prerequisites: Chaser, Natural High, 18 STR Static Activation League Legal Static Target: A pokemon knocks out a foe. Effect: After knocking out a foe, chose a stat other than HP. On that pokemon’s next turn during the encounter, that stat is raised 1 Combat Stage for 3 rounds in that encounter. This Feature replaces Natural High. 'Mean Look Tutor' Prerequisites: Ace Trainer, Chaser, 2 pokemon with Mean Look Trainer Action League Illegal Anti-Possess At-Will Target: A pokemon. Effect: Pay 1200 , then roll 1d20 and add your STR modifier. If the total exceeds 15, that pokemon learns the Move Mean Look. You may not target the same pokemon more than once with the Feature. If you throw a Poke Ball in the same encounter a pokemon taught Mean Look with this Feature uses Mean Look, the wild pokemon will not need to make an Escape Roll to successfully escape. 'No Escape +' Prerequisites: Chaser, 15 STR Static Activation League Illegal Static Target: A pokemon or trainer tries to flee during an encounter. Effect: The foe subtracts twice your STR modifier from their roll during the Escape Check. Someone using the Run Away ability must make a regular Escape Check to flee. This Feature replaces No Excape. 'Pursue' Prerequisites: Chaser, 15 STR, felled a foe with Torrential Assault Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A wild pokemon successfully escapes. Effect: After the encounter in which they escaped ended, you may follow the wild’s tracks and find them to reengage them in a new encounter. They are treated as if they have not left the original encounter. Combat Stages, HP, and Battle Statuses are retain for that wild. 'Pursuit' Prerequisites: Chaser, 18 STR Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A pokemon or human. Effect: Use the Move Pursuit. 'Shifting Pursuit' Prerequisites: Chaser, Pursuit Trainer Action League Illegal Daily Target: A pokemon or human. Effect: Choose a Type. Use the Move Pursuit, and Pursuit is instead that chosen type instead of Dark. You may not change the Type once you pick the type. This Feature replaces Pursuit. You may take this Feature again but you must pick a different Type and you must have gotten Pursuit again. 'Sprints' Prerequisites: Chaser, 16 STR, a pokemon with a Speed stat of 30 or greater Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon. Effect: You may add to your pokemon’s Speed stat during level up and ignore Base Relation, but only for the Speed Stat. 'Thrill of the Hunt' Prerequisites: Chaser, Pursue Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Your pokemon gaining experience. Effect: When your pokemon pursues a foe and fells them, with Pursuit, Torrential Assault, or in an encounter after using Pursue, they gain 1.25x the experience they would have gained. Include that modifier to any experience modifiers you already have. Category:Ace Trainer Advanced Classes